Le procès d'une vie
by Pearl Buck
Summary: Bella, 22 ans, tout juste diplômée en droit, va se voir confronter à Edward Cullen, jeune homme d'affaire new-yorkais, déjà bien convoité. Lorsque celui-ci se voit accuser de viol et incarcéré, notre jeune demoiselle va se retrouver à le tête d'une défense bien difficile, tout accusant son nouveau patron. Luttant contre tous, Bella et Edward vont alors vivre le procès d'une vie.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes qui vont lire ce que j'écris.**_

_**Par la suite, je vous demanderais, ô grands amis, de ne pas trop être sévère avec moi je conçois que mon style ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde )**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, et vous dis à bientôt.**_

_**PS : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**_

_Edward POV_

**23 novembre 2012**

La plupart des gens pensent que lorsque que notre heure est venue, nous pauvres mortels, notre vie défile devant nous au ralenti, presque comme pour nous narguer de ce nous n'avons pas pu réaliser ou pour nous faire prendre conscience de ce que nous allons perdre.

Pour ma part, j'avais tout enfin presque. La gloire, la beauté, le charisme. Mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion, qu'apparat. Quelque chose me manquait, quelque chose qui m'était vital sans que je n'en n'eusse jamais fait la demande.

Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Cette personne qui vous emprisonne le cœur sans que jamais vous ne lui demandiez de le relâcher. Cette personne qui vous fait vous sentir meilleur, qui vous donne une raison de vous levez le matin juste pour avoir la chance de lui parler, de la voir sourire, rire.

Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines et dans ce sens, je peux même affirmer, je n'ai jamais considéré une femme comme je l'ai fait avec elle. Toutes les autres m'ont toujours semblé fades, avides de plaisirs que je ne pouvaient leurs donner. Présomptueuses de croire que je quitterais tout pour un seul de leurs baisers. Manipulatrices. Encombrantes. Bruyantes. Jusqu'à elle.

Elle a fait tomber toutes mes barrières, sans jamais s'arrêter. De la noyade elle a été mon radeau frêle et incontrôlable contre la mer déchaînée, elle a vaincu la tempête de mon âme. Elle m'a sauvé, de quelques manières que ce soit Sauvé contre moi-même et contre tous, se moquant des préjugés et des incertitudes.

C'est donc normal, qu'à ce moment précis, où mon regard reste fixé sur cette voiture qui ne va sûrement plus tarder à me renverser, c'est son visage que je vois, me souriant.

_Bella POV_

Une douleur, fulgurante, oppressante, invivable s'empara de moi. Je m'arrêtais de marcher, restant immobile, en plein milieu du hall, stoïque à n'importe quel son alentour, à n'importe quelle personne.

Lentement, de ma poche droite je sortis un petit morceau de papier, blanc, immaculé. Presque avec autant de dextérité je le dépliais, amoureusement, délicatement.

Mes yeux ne purent se décoller des mots qui y étaient écrits.

Je ne sais combien de temps je n'ai pu bouger.

Une minute.

Peut être deux.

Suffisamment de temps pourtant pour qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Sans y prêter attention, je repliais le message et courus hors du palais de justice. Enfin arrivée sur l'esplanade, je m'accoudais à un des nombreux piliers.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, saccageant mes pensées. Confuses soit, mais mes pensées tout de même.

Des bruits me sortirent de ma torpeur des bruits qui depuis quelques semaines ne m'étaient plus inconnus : des flashs d'appareils photos, des voix qui finissent par toutes se ressembler, les mêmes questions posées à la chaîne.

Des bras puissants les repoussèrent, les éloignèrent de moi me laissant seule, au milieu d'une cohue sans précédent. Les bruits ne cessèrent pas pour autant.

Avec une grande douceur, une main de posa dans mon dos, m'incitant à avancer vers la voiture qui nous attendait, garée juste plus loin, en bas des escaliers. A peine une centaine de mètres me séparait d'elle, et pourtant, elle me semblait si loin.

Subtilement, sans je n'y ai prêté aucune considération, des sanglots s'étaient emparés de mon cœur et semblaient à présent vouloir sortir, embuant très légèrement mes yeux.

Je commençais alors à descendre les escaliers, saisissant au passage les lunettes noires que l'on me tendit, les plaçant sur mon nez.

Ne fournissant pas la moindre concentration à ce que je faisais je ne vis pas le taxi numéroté 1P84, avec un rétroviseur cassé s'arrêté sur le trottoir d'en face.

Pas plus que je ne vis le jeune homme d'environ 1m90 qui en sortit avant de se redirigé vers le conducteur et lui tendre une liasse de billets. Je ne vis encore moins son très léger sourire lorsque lui me vit. Je ne vis pas non plus son geste de la main, remerciant la décapotable qui lui céda le passage.

Finalement, je ne vis pas sa tête se tourner de l'autre côté, son sourire s'effacer lorsqu'une voiture, qui elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, continua de rouler, prête à le renverser.

Tout ce que je j'entendis, furent les cris de terreur des journalistes, ainsi que les regards apeurés de mes amis.

C'est à cet instant que j'ai espéré, espéré plus qu'il ne l'est possible en ce monde. Espéré que mon intuition soit fausse, espéré que ce ne soit pas lui, allongé sur la route, couvert de sang, inanimé.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bella POV_

**17 juin 2012**

_Bonjour New York, ici Johnny et c'est parti pour une journée de folie sur Radio NY ! Il est 7h30 et nous allons commencer en musique ce matin, avec une chanson qui nous a tous fait danser le samedi soir ! Et c'est parti, on se retrouve juste après « tainted love » !_

Instinctivement, j'augmentais le volume sonore de mon réveil. J'entendis un bruit sourd juste à mes côtés dans le lit, que j'identifiais comme étant un râle humain, plus précisément un râle d'homme encore ensommeillé.

Je tournais la tête vers l'intrus, mais ne vis que son dos. Il était couché sur le ventre, probablement et sûrement complètement nu, le drap ne couvrant désormais que le bas de son corps, laissant apparaître le galbe de ses fesses. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui, il bougea son bras gauche, qui vint se poser directement sur mon ventre.

Je n'osais plus bouger. Délicatement, je me glissais hors du lit, laissant son bras retomber sur le matelas. Il remua légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas.

C'est alors qu'une évidence me frappa. J'étais nue. Complètement nue. Une autre évidence me vint à l'esprit : j'avais passé la nuit nue, dans mon lit, avec un homme, nu lui aussi.

Je paniquais. _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Oh mon dieu, Alice, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait faire hier soir ?_

Je m'avançais vers ma table de chevet pour éteindre la radio, de peur que la musique ne réveille mon _invité_.

Je partis à la recherche de mon téléphone. Miracle, je le trouvais sur le canapé, ainsi que ma petite culotte, brûlée sur une bougie que je ne me rappelais pas avoir allumée.

Je consultais mes messages, rien à signaler, rien qui pourrait me renseigner quant à mes activités nocturnes de la veille.

Je décidais donc d'appeler Alice, qui, j'en étais certaine, était responsable de mon état.

Je composais son numéro et attendis.

Ca sonnait oocupé.

Je réessayais.

Une fois.

Puis deux.

A la troisième, je décidais de laisser un message.

_Oui bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Alice ! Je ne suis pas là pour l'instant, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore ! Ciao !_

« Oui, Alice, c'est Bella, tu te rappelles, ta meilleure amie ! Je t'appelais juste pour avoir un petit renseignement quand à notre virée hier soir, tu te souviens ? Ta « petite sortie entre filles pour fêter mon diplôme » ? Il semblerait que… »

« Hola belleza! Vuelve a la cama? » _(Salut ma belle, tu reviens au lit ?)_

Je me retournais pour faire face à l'inconnu qui dormait dans mon lit cinq minutes plus tôt. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre, encore en tenu d'Adam, souriant de toutes ses dents. _Oh mon Dieu, un espagnol !_

« Alice, où que tu sois, je vais te retrouver, te tuer et faire disparaître ton corps dans l'Hudson ! Alors rappelle moi ! Vite ! »

Je raccrochais et laissais tomber mon portable sur la table basse. L'inconnu continuait de me fixer, de son regard lubrique.

Je compris enfin pourquoi il me regardait avec insistance. J'étais dans le même état que lui, nue.

Réprimant un cri de terreur, je saisis une couverture posée sur mon canapé et m'enroulais dedans.

_Ok, reste zen ! Tout va bien se passer, tu peux le faire._

« Bon, tu dois d'abord retourner t'habiller, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ensuite, il faudra que tu partes ? Tu m'as comprise ? »

Semblant réprimer un autre sourire, il se retourna, me laissant une vue panoramique sur ses fesses bronzées qui se redirigeais dans ma chambre. Je décidais de le suivre.

Retournant sous les draps, il y récupéra son boxer qu'il s'empressa de remettre. Je restais figé face à lui. Il remis ensuite son jean, son t-shirt et ses baskets qui s'étaient nichés sur ma commode.

Mon regard se porta sur ses yeux, d'un noir profond. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, mi-longs, jusqu'aux épaules. Il était grand, bien plus grand que moi des muscles qui m'auraient fait frémir si je l'avais croisé dans la rue. Le stéréotype de l'espagnol beau gosse qui m'énerve en général.

C'est pour cette raison qu'un seul prénom me vint en tête : Alice ! C'tait le type d'Alice, le type de garçon qu'elle aurait très bien pu draguer en boite.

C'est lui qui me sortit de ma léthargie en se collant à moi.

« Usted va a llamar? » _(Tu vas m'appeler ?) _

Sans attendre ma réponse, il m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, passa à mes côtés, me donnant une petite tape sur les fesses sans retenir un petit rire et sortit de mon appartement sans avoir oublié de laisser une petite carte de visite sur le lit.

Je m'empressais de la prendre : _Javier Santos, professeur de salsa._

_Il ne manquait plus que ça._

Rejetant le papier, je laissais tomber la couverture au sol et me dirigeais vers la douche.

Laissant couler l'eau chaude sur mes membres, je me sentis apaiser relaxer. Je restais au moins une demi-heure sous l'eau, profitant de la plénitude de cet instant, le calme avant la tempête : ma recherche d'emploi.

Malgré le capharnaüm de ce matin, je me remémorais la veille au matin : l'obtention de mon diplôme ! Enfin !

Après quatre années d'études à la NYU, et une année supplémentaire qui m'avait préparé à entrer directement dans le monde professionnel, j'avais, hier après midi, appris que j'avais réussi mes examens et que j'allais officiellement devenir avocate !

Alice, petit démon aux allures d'ange, aussi considéré comme étant ma meilleure amie, m'avait de force traîné dans un bar de la 56ème rue pour soi-disant « fêter ça comme il se doit ». Ne pouvant rien lui refuser, j'avais accepté. _Grossière erreur_.

Je partis en direction de mon armoire, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une serviette. Ayant rendez vous avec trois cabinets aujourd'hui, je décidais de mettre un tailleur bleu marine, simple, avec des escarpins noirs, pas trop hauts. Je me fis une queue de cheval me parfumait légèrement. Je remarquais qu'il était déjà 8h45. _Merde_.

Premier rendez vous avec Mlle Jones, collaboratrice dans le cabinet Loyrette & Couel à 9h15. Mon choix avait plutôt surpris mon entourage : ce cabinet défendait en majorité des affaires d'ordre environnemental, ce qui n'est pas forcément ma tasse de thé.

Je pris mes clés, fermait derrière moi et descendis l'escalier de mon immeuble à toute vitesse.

Une fois dehors, je partis en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche métro que heureusement, j'attrapais au vol.

_Edward POV_

_Salut New York, ici Marie, et bienvenu sur FM News, il est 10h et nous allons donc accueillir aujourd'hui Isabelle, pour notre rubrique people. Bonjour Isabelle !_

_Bonjour Marie et bonjour New York ! _

_L'information majeure aujourd'hui reste et restera l'apparition en ville plus que mystérieuse de notre célibataire en vogue du moment : le fameux Edward Cullen. Notre don juan a été aperçu hier soir, dans un petit club dont nous ne divulguerons pas le nom, en charmante compagnie. Il semblerait qu'il y serait resté jusqu'à 3h du matin et serrait repartit accompagné. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment mais ne vous inquiétez pas chers auditeurs, nous ne lâchons pas l'affaire._

_Merci Isabelle. Maintenant, une petite pose en musique et on revient juste après pour notre miss météo préférée !_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre._

Machinalement, j'appuyais sur l'interphone.

« Jeanne ?

Oui Monsieur Cullen ? Me répondit la voix nasillarde de ma très chère secrétaire.

Appelez moi Jasper s'il vous plait

Oui monsieur Cullen, puis-je faire autre chose ?

Non Jeanne, juste Jasper. »

Je lâchais le bouton pour ne plus entendre sa voix et ses pauvres jérémiades pour me plaire : _Oui Monsieur Cullen_, ou _Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Cullen ?_

Je reportais mon regard sur l'écran de mon ordinateur me replongeant dans les tableaux de chiffres très peux attractifs mais ni plus ni moins indispensables.

Quelques secondes de plus et la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître mon meilleur ami mais aussi mon adjoint, mon bras droit. Le meilleur.

« Tu as entendu je suppose ? Me questionna t-il.

Tu vas m'arranger ça j'espère ? Avec le futur accord des chinois, il ne faut aucun débordement.

Edward, Edward, Edward….souffla t-il. Il vint s'asseoir sur le siège en face de mon bureau.

Quoi, Edward, Edward, Edward…. ? Répliquai-je. Appelle Karl. Je lui transfèrerai les coordonnés de ces jeunes créatures dans l'après midi. J'y mettrai le prix. »

Jasper me regarda, dépité. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

« Désolé mon ami, mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller autrement, acheva t-il d'un ton moqueur à mon égard.

Et pourquoi cela ? Parlais-je sur le même ton.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as viré ton très cher ami Karl la semaine dernière. Tu es donc dans l'obligation de te trouver un nouvel avocat pour tes affaires privées. »

_Karl, mais oui. Après sa dernière remarque sur ma vue débridée je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le garder auprès de moi._

« J'avais oublié. Bon, et bien, trouves moi en un autre.

Je retirais mes lunettes du bout de mon nez, les posais sur mon bureau. Je passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux, histoire de les décoiffés un peu plus que d'habitude.

J'avais prévu tes futures frasques. Alors voila, j'en ai sélectionnés trois. Les meilleurs, évidemment. Tu consultes leurs dossiers, et s'il te plait, tu viens à leurs rendez-vous prévus ce matin, hein ? »

Tout en me parlant, Jasper avait posé trois dossiers bleus sur mon bureau, bien en face de moi. Son sourire trahissait le pouvoir qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, avec ses cheveux blonds, son nez droit, ses yeux verts, il était le seul dans cette société à me connaître par cœur.

Nous nous étions connus à l'université, à Chicago. Après des études de commerces pour moi et de communication pour lui, la vie nous ouvrait ses portes.

J'avais alors décidés de monter une société sur Internet, un site de ventes en ligne.

Puis, après trois ans, nous avions ouvert un second site, ainsi qu'une dizaine de boutiques de produits high-tech.

Grâce à Jasper, nous étions entrés en bourse l'année dernière, augmentant nos profits de plus de cent pourcent.

Tout nous souriait, d'après de nombreux experts et de nombreux journalistes.

« Je te promets de faire un effort. A quelles heures ont-ils rendez-vous ?

Dans trente minutes, arrive le premier. Salle de conférence 3. N'oublie pas, une demi-heure ! » Me héla t-il en sortant de mon bureau, sans omettre un cil d'oeil à mon égard.

Je soufflais de lassitude je déteste les entretiens, _ils essaient tous de paraître au mieux, me font des courbettes._

Déterminé, je remis mes lunettes sur mon nez, et m'en retournais à mon tableau de chiffres, sans même ouvrir les dossiers soigneusement préparés par mon ami.

_Après tout, tous les avocats se ressemblent, non ?_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Re coucou ! C'est encore moi !**_

_**Je voulais avent tout vous remerciez pour vos gentils messages, ils m'ont beaucoup touchée, sincèrement.**_

_**Je me suis fixé comme objectif de publier au moins un chapitre toutes les semaines (voire plus si j'ai le temps) mais là, vu que c'est lé début, je m'active ! XD**_

_**Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Gros bisous !**_

_Bella POV_

_Quelle conne ! Véritable conne !_ En sortant des bureaux Loyrette & Couel je n'avais envie que d'une chose : me pendre, ou peu être me noyer. Pourquoi pas, après tout !

Moi, jeune et dynamique avocate, enfin, future avocate, venait tout juste de me ridiculiser devant une femme qui aurait pu être ma future employeur.

_Bella, Bella, Bella…..tout va bien se passer !_

Après être tombée de tout mon long en passant la porte de son bureau après m'être mordu la langue d'anxiété après avoir renversé sa tasse de café sur son tailleur et après avoir essayé de réparer mon erreur avec un mouchoir ayant appartenu à sa grand-mère maternelle j'étais finalement sortie de son bureau sans me retourner, maudissant à jamais ma maladresse, qui m'avait coûté un travail.

_10h. Merde, je suis en retard. _

_10h10. Pas de taxis, rendez-vous à l'autre bout de la ville._

_10h30. Arrivée devant l'immeuble. The Cullen & Co, à nous deux !_

_Edward POV_

_BLA BLAA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA….._

« Et c'est de cette manière que j'ai atterri à New York » termina la jeune demoiselle assise devant nous. _Marie ? Caroline ? Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle au juste ?_

« Bon, et bien Justine, nous allons y réfléchir et nous vous contacterons. Merci beaucoup de vous être déplacée. Au revoir »

_Justine ! Voilà !_

Jasper se leva, serra la main de « Justine » et sortit la raccompagner à la porte_. Enfin._

« Elle est très bien ! De plus, elle a étudié trois ans en France bon cursus scolaire, très sociable….. »

« Mais ? » demandais-je. Jasper n'est pas du genre à faire des compliments sans arrières pensées. _Tout comme toi._

« Mais il est tout à fait hors de question qu'elle vienne travailler pour toi. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » arquais-je. Je posais mes talons à l'angle de la table, de fatigue et de lassitude. Justine était la deuxième avocate que nous rencontrions depuis ce matin et je dois dire qu'elle est beaucoup mieux que le gentil garçon un tantinet « dadet » qui s'était présenté juste avant elle.

« Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que si elle devient ton avocate, tu vas coucher avec elle. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pencher ses seins en avant dès que tu nous faisais l'honneur de revenir parmi nous. Alors non ! »

_Pas faux._

« Bon, alors, que me conseilles-tu ? »

« Prend le jeune homme .heu…..Michal ! Il est très bien lui ! » Jasper avait déjà commencé à ranger les dossiers et à sortir de la salle.

« Tu te moques de moi ! Je ne vais pas prendre un gamin qui, je suis sur, ne sais pas compter jusqu'à cinq ! »

Je me levais à sa suite ! _Hors de question que ce soit lui qui me représente. _

_Bella POV_

« Puisque je vous dis que j'ai rendez-vous avec…. Whitlock ! » Hurlais-je. _Bravo, tout le monde va te prendre pour une joué Bella !_

« Pardon » intimais-je. « Mr. Whitlock, je suis mademoiselle Swan, pour l'entretien. S'il vous plait. »

« Vous aviez rendez vous avec Mr. Whitlock et Mr. Cullen à 10h Mademoiselle. Ces messieurs doivent probablement être partis. Par ailleurs, c'est l'heure de ma pause, mais ma collègue va s'empresser de régler ce petit malentendu. »

« Ecoutez, je comprend, _enfin_ _non_, mais je suis là ! Alors s'il vous plait ne pourriez vous pas vous renseignez sur la présence ou non de vos patrons dans le bâtiment, s'il vous plait ? » _Allez, tu peux le faire. Tu es une grande fille._

De dépit, l'hôtesse souffla et empoigna son téléphone et appela une certain Angéla. _Bien._

Je m'éloignais quelque peux pour admirer le hall gigantesque du siège. Tout le sol était en marbre. Un magnifique lustre éclairait la pièce. Des canapés étaient assignés aux quatre coin où les clients ou associés attendaient.

« Humhum….oui Angéla c'est moi, Mademiselle Swan…. ok, tu es sure ?...parfait…à ce midi, bye. » elle raccrocha de suite en ayant pris soin de chuchoter la dernière phrase.

« Alors ? » Demandais-je un peu brusquement.

« Je suis désolée, mais Mr. Whitlock ainsi que Mr. Cullen sont effectivement déjà partis. Vraiment, je suis… »

« Désolée, oui je sais. Au revoir mademoiselle. » _Tu es un peu avec elle, elle ne t'a rien fait. Oh et puis peu importe !_

Déterminée je sortais de l'immeuble enfin je décidais de quitter le hall quand s'en fut trop ! _Trop ! Y'en a marre de se faire traiter comme, comme…ils vont m'entendre._

D'un pas déterminé, je retournais à l'accueil. _Maudite hôtesse._

« Mademoiselle Swan, un soucis ? » Demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin, visiblement déjà amusée de me revoir. _Oui, pauvre cruche et tu vas arrêter de sourire._

« En effet Mindy. »

« Je m'appelle Cloé, mais…. »

« Peu importe Mindy ça vous va très bien! Avec vos faux airs de hautes puritaines et vos ongles manucurés, vous ne trompez personne !

Vous ne me connaissez pas, et, par ailleurs, je ne vous connais pas non plus. Mais sachez qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment eu une matinée on ne peu plus épique dirons nous. _Epique, c'est le mot. Enfin, si trouver un bel espagnol nu dans son lit est considéré comme épique._ Alors, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous transmettiez un message de ma part à vos chers patrons. »

J'étais au bord de l'hystérie.

« Mademoiselle,.. » commença t-elle gênée. _Enfin une émotion humaine._

« Non, pas de Mademoiselle. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai traversée pour être ici, en ce moment. En retard, je le conçois, mais ici. On m'a craché dessus dans le métro, mon talon s'est pété après s'être coincé dans une bouche d'égout et pour couronner le tout j'ai le devoir d'expliquer ma misérable matinée auprès d'une hôtesse qui va s'empresser de raconter cette petite anecdote à sa pause déjeuné. _Calme. Reprend ton souffle._

Alors voilà ce que vous allez leurs transmettre : « "J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez trouver chaussure à votre pied malgré votre égocentrisme, votre nombrilisme et votre manque de considération auprès des autres !" »

Sans me retourner, je me dirigeais pour de bon en direction des portes coulissantes, attirant les regards sur moi. Malgré tout, avant de sortir, il fallait que je lui dise.

« Oh et Mindy ? N'oubliez pas de transmettre le message il vous suffira de vous allonger pour faire le reste. La promotion canapé, tu dois connaître, non ? »

Justine, enfin Mindy pour moi ouvrit la bouche mais je n'y fit pas attention et sortit en trombe. Evidemment, dans mon malheur, il pleuvait. _Merde, pas de parapluie et j'ai rendez vous au resto avec Alice dans 15 minutes._

Mon dernier rendez-vous étant été annulé, pour cause de maladie générale du directeur des ressources humaines, je décidais de prendre un taxi.

Tournant à droite sur la rue principale, je décidais de héler une des grosses boite de conserve jaune. Finalement, après quelques secondes, le taxi tant espéré se gara devant moi. Je m'y engouffrais.

Mais à ce moment précis, une autre personne venait de s'installer à ma droite, dans mon taxi, _oui le mien_; et ayant l'air aussi surpris que moi.

_Edward POV_

« Au fait, demandais-je, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils seraient trois à postuler ? »

« Merci, je suis heureux de voir que parfois tu arrives à t'intéresser à ce que je dis » railla t-il.

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans les grands couloirs marron clair quand nous arrivâmes dans mon bureau. Je saluais Angéla, mon assistante, avant d'entrer.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

« Si, effectivement, ils devient être trois » Il se versa un verre de ce que je cru reconnaître comme du scotch au bar, puis s'installa sur le canapé, rejetant sa tête en arrière, défaisant légèrement sa cravate.

« Tu veux jouer aux devinettes ? »

Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

« Elle avait rendez il y a trente minutes. Ne la voyant pas venir, j'ai fait durer l'entretien de Justine un peu plus longtemps. » M'expliqua t-il.

« Elle était bien ? » Jasper leva un sourcil avant de boire une gorgée qui le fit grimacer.

« Pas mal. Elle vient juste d'être diplômée. Elle n'a aucunes connaissances encore du terrain mais elle avait aussi l'avantage de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de toi dans le milieu, ce qui aurait été pas mal. »

_Sympa pour moi._

« Ouais, dommage. » Concédais-je. _Pourquoi dommage, tu vas avoir Justine, elle va être très gentille et dans deux moi, on verra si elle est toujours intéressée._

« Bon, affirma t-il en posant le verre sur la petite table et se levant dans ma direction, on se la fait ce petit resto ? Emmett ne m'en a dit que du bien. Il paraîtrait que la nourriture ne paie pas de mine mais est excellente. »

« Si tu veux. Je prend mon manteau, vérifie deux ou trois trucs avec Angéla pour la réunion de demain et je te rejoins. » Je pris mon manteau et l'enfilai.

« En fait, je préfèrerais que tu partes en premier. Je dois appeler un investisseur et je ne voudrais pas jouer avec le feu quand à notre future table pour déjeuner. Alors tu y files, et on se retrouve là bas ? »

« OK, c'est quoi l'adresse de ce petit paradis auquel tu tiens tant ? » Jasper roula des eux et me tendit une petite carte de visite, avec l'adresse dessus : _Chez Tonio_, _1245 Perpol Street._

Je lui fis un signe de tête, précisais à Angéla que demain elle pourrait finir à 14h et partit en direction de l'ascenseur quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner.

Arrivé en bas, de nouveau des cris vinrent à mes oreilles. _Les gens ne savent plus se tenir en public ma parole._

Je passais la porte de la cour arrière pour ne pas me faire voir et triturais ma poche de costume dans l'espoir d'y trouver mes clefs de voiture. La vérité me sauta aux yeux : elles n'étaient pas là.

_Ok, donc mes clefs…..ooui, le tiroir droit de mon bureau en haute….chez moi._

_Comment es-tu venu ce matin Edward ?...Oui, jolie brune, moto, bye bye._

Dépité, je tournais à droite puis je le vis : un taxi tout juste arrêter. La pluie battant, je me précipite et m'assois au chaud. _Enfin, tout est relatif._

A ma plus grande surprise, je ne suis pas seul dans le taxi ? _Non, pas du tout seul._

_Flashback, plus tôt dans la journée, Bella POV_

_10h10__ :_

_Pas de taxis, rendez vous à l'autre bout de la ville = métro, encore, =station = 3 minutes à pieds._

_Bella, tu peux le faire. Je remets mes cheveux en place à l'aide d'une barrette, préparer ma carte et me met en route._

_10h11__ :_

_Ne pas s'énerver contre la gentille stagiaire de chez Marchal's cabinet qui vous annonce que leur « très cher DRH » est « très légèrement malade » et donc de ce fait, le rendez vous est annulé ! Tout ça évidemment est « très fâcheux » selon cette jeune demoiselle pleine de charme._

_10h12__ :_

_Ne pas s'énerver contre soi-même pour ne pas avoir pris un parapluie car l'orage gronde ne pas s'énerver contre cette stupide miss météo qui n'est pas foutu pour une fois de…..merde !_

_10h13__ :_

_Ne pas, surtout ne pas s'énerver contre le crétin qui a posé une bouche d'égout à CET endroit précis et sui vient par conséquent de bousiller mon talon droit ! Sur tout, penser à respirer !_

_10h14__ :_

_Entrée dans le métro sans problèmes, siège = disponible = Bella s'assoie et sort son téléphone._

_10h15__ :_

_3 messages d'Alice :_

__ Hello Ségnorita ! Pas trop e après hier soir ! Il faut absolument que je te raconte un truc ! Rappelle moi !_

__ Non, tu boudes ou quoi ? C'est vraiment important ! Bisous ! PS : RAPPELLE !_

__ Ok Bellissima ! Rendez vous 10h45 à l'endroit de d'habitude ! Y'a du monde pendant à cette période ! Bisous ! PS : Au fait, ce n'est pas ce matin que tu passais tes entretiens ? Je t'aime._

_10h25__ :_

_Le trajet s'arrête ici, et on descend….._

_10h26__ :_

_« Matt, ce n'est pas gentil de faire cela ! Excuse toi s'il te plait ! » Ne pas s'énerver contre la mère du sale gosse qui vient de vous cracher sur els pieds, non, surtout, ne pas s'énerver._

_10h28__ :_

_On court, avec un talon cassé, toute essoufflée et avec des tas de passants qui vous dévisagent ! _

_10h30__ :_

_Arrivée devant l'immeuble. On se recoiffe, on ajuste son tailleur et on entre ! Courage Bella !_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Avant tout, je tiens à vous remerciez vous remerciez de votre gentillesse, de vos commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup touchée !**_

_**C'est agréable de voir que des personnes que l'on ne connaît pas peuvent être si sympathiques et encourageantes ! Alors, merci à vous tous !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter et dire quelles sont vos impressions !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Je vous promets d'essayer de rallonger les chapitres )**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et toutes !**_

_Bella POV_

Plus impérial que le roi papillon, déferlant sur les vagues tourmentées, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à tout rompre. Ne sachant quoi faire, je restais là, immobile, les cheveux dégoulinants, les mains froidies par la température, le corps légèrement replié sur lui-même. _Imbécile, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais parle !_

« Je….. » _Bravo Bella, quel sens de la répartie !_

« Messieurs Dames, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais _qui_ dois-je conduire ? » Questionna le chauffeur.

Nous nous retournâmes tous deux vers le chauffeur qui lui ne s'empêcha pas de rire devant nos deux mines déconfites.

« Moi je m'en fiche le compteur tourne » acheva t-il, laissant son regard se porter sur un magazine posé à son côté Sa manière de nous signifier qu'il serait prêt à partir quand nous nous serions décidés. _Lâche._

C'est alors que mon mystérieux inconnu me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. _Mon Dieu. Non !_

Depuis les quelques minutes que nous partagions ensemble, dans ce taxi plus que douteux, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de_ vraiment_ le regarder. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une croqueuse d'hommes ou bien encore comme une femme aguichante et aguicheuse.

Pourtant, et ça je devais bien le reconnaître, il était plutôt pas mal. Oui, plutôt pas mal.

Ce qui me frappa le plus, furent ses yeux frêle océan après la tempête. L'envie d'aller m'y noyer m'agrippa, comme un premier frisson de passion qui ne vous quitte jamais vraiment. Son nez, droit contraste avec la douceur furieuse de ses lèvres vague ligne mi-rythmée qui appelle au toucher.

Et ses cheveux. Bien différent des autres uniques dans leur inexactitude brun flamboyant tournant et virevoltant sous les quelques gouttelettes de pluie pas encore évaporées.

Il était habillé d'un manteau gris foncé laissant deviné un costume foncé au dessous. _Homme d'affaire ? Médecin ? Certainement pas étudiant ou même encore serveur._

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Répéta t-il avec instance. _Hein ? Quoi ?_

« Veuillez m'excuser. » Mon esprit reprit ses droits. Son sourire me statufia, dans le bon sens bien évidemment. _Et son regard…._

« Je vous faisais seulement remarquer que si vous vouliez bien descendre de _mon_ taxi je serais enfin apte à me rendre à mon rendez-vous ». _Mufle._

Ses yeux me parurent moins brillant son sourire égocentrique me rejeta des années en arrière ou la femme faible éclat de l'homme devenait reléguer au second plan.

« _Votre_ taxi ? » Répliquais-je. « Bien m'en excuse mais je ne pense pas vous voir de sitôt agiter son titre de propriété. De plus, je tiens à vous signaler que j'y étais bien avant vous. Il serait donc tout naturel que vous reconnaissiez votre intrusion plus que fortuite et que vous descendiez de ce taxi ».

Il sembla amusé par mon monologue. _Toc._ Pourtant, sa jambe droite s'agita nerveusement sur le sol de la voiture. Son air autrefois enjoué disparut presque aussitôt. Son téléphone vibra.

« Ecoutez Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le temps de débattre avec vous, bien que je suis sur que j'aurais finis par vous convaincre. Je vous pris bien de vouloir m'excusez. Vous avez raison, vous êtes une femme et il est de mon rôle de m'incliner. Je vous le laisse. » Il se tourna vers le chauffeur. _Je l'avais oublié celui là. Et c'est quoi ce discours sexiste._

Il se pencha sur sa gauche pour saisir la poignée de la porte. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'ouvrir, je la rattrapais à la volée et la claquais dans un bruit sourd. Il me regarda avec perplexité.

« Comment ça _vous êtes une femme_ ? Qu'est ce que _ma condition_ vient faire dans le fait que vous avez pénétré dans ce taxi alors que je m'y trouvais ? » Ma voix avait grimpée d'un cran. _Bella calme toi, par pitié._

« Vous m'avez mal compris, bien sur que cela ne change rien, je dis juste qu'en tant que femme… » Sans fus trop. _Ok, Bella, lâche prise._

« _Qu'en tant que femme ?_ Sachez Monsieur que des personnes sont mortes pour défendre les idées que vous semblez bafouer d'un revers de main dans un pauvre taxi sur la 10ème avenue. » Il m'avait énervé. Son regard se fit plus dur. L'aurais-je touché ?

Malgré tout, je continuais, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper de cette manière.

« Bien sur, vous croyez qu'en me laissant cette voiture, vous passerez pour le bon samaritain qui ne laisse pas une pauvre femme dehors, sous la pluie, sans moyen de se rendre chez elle ou l'attende ses trois enfants et son misérable petit mari malade ? N'est ce pas tragique comme fin ? »

Devant la violence de notre échange, le chauffeur que je décidais d'appeler Jo, se retourna, le visage plissé. _Non, ne t'inquiète pas Jo, je ne vais pas le tuer sur la banquette arrière._

Mon inconnu n'osait plus bouger. Criante ? Suffisance ? Impassibilité ? Qu'importe.

« Je suis bien triste de vous décevoir, croyez le ou non. Je vais pourtant faire preuve de bonté d'âme et vous laissez aller à votre rendez-vous. Millie, Jeanne et Cloé m'attendent pour aller récolter des fonds pour leur école et Jacques est coincé au lit. Le pauvre. Vais devoir vendre mes cheveux ce mois ci pour payer les traites de la maison ? »

J'ouvrais ma porte en grand et descendis rapidement. Je passais ma tête à l'intérieur, où l'homme me regardait les yeux ronds.

« Sur ce, Monsieur, je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Aurevoir Jo ! » Je fermais la porte en grande pompe et courut sous le plafond ressortit d'un grand magasin. Je reposais ma tête contre la vitrine.

_Bella, tu y es peut être allée un peu fort, il voulait juste être poli._

Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je me remémorais ma matinée plus que catastrophique sur plusieurs plans encore plus étrange était pourtant bel et bien ces dernières minutes.

Quand je relevais mes yeux, Jo avait disparut avec son tacos. Je sortit mon portable : 11h24 ! En retard en plus !

Je ne pus pourtant réprimer mon rire qui éclata comme un éclair au milieu de la foule apeurée. J'envoyais un bref message à Alice pour lui signaler que _Oui_, j'étais toujours en vie, que _Non_, je n'avais pas oublié le resto, et que _Oui_, j'arrivais.

Je marchais 500 mètres avant de retrouver un nouveau Jo, sans que personne ne vienne vouloir m'offrir la charité de me le laisser.

Quand j'ouvris enfin la petite porte de la bourgade sue je préférais au monde, il était 11h34. Non sans surprise, je découvris une file d'attente de couple, attablée au bar, attendant une table qui n'allait _pas tarder à se libérer_.

Je connaissais Tonio depuis presque toute ma vie. Petit et seul italien ayant émigré dans le coin le plus perdu des États-Unis : Forks. Quand je l'avais vu débarquer dans ma classe de maternelle je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il _était bronzé_.

Mes parents avaient bien rit, avant de se dire des horreurs et de m'envoyer dans ma chambre trois minutes après.

Tonio était comme mon frère, aussi bien qu'Alice était elle aussi de ma famille de cœur.

Après nous _être enfuis de notre trou_ comme ils aimaient dire, Tonio avait, avec l'héritage de sa grand-mère, ouvert un petit restaurant ici, moi j'étais parti à l'université et Alice, fidèle à elle-même, avait décidé de faire _profiter le monde de ses nombreux talents_ comme elle aimait le dire et donc faisait des études de stylisme, en parallèle d'un petit boulot de vendeuse dans une grande enseigne.

Reprenant le file de mes idées, je passais devant Paul, qui était trop occupé à clamer un client pour venir me dire bonjour. On se salua et je reprenais ma route, slalomant entre les tables, sans oublier d'aller embrasser Jacob, nouveau barman de _Chez Tonio_ et courrait presque jusqu'à la petite porte à droite.

« Enfin ! Mademoiselle sait comment se faire désirer ! » Une voix chaude et grave me parvint !

Une nouvelle fois, je saluais l'équipe de cuisiniers qui crièrent en choeur un : _Salut Bella !_ je riais et atteignit mon but : table gris métallisé, ou ma meilleure amie discutait avec notre propriétaire préféré, occupé à préparée un plat que je ne reconnus pas un verre de vin à la main.

« Señorita ! Tu en as mis du temps ! » Me héla t-il, sans lever la tête de son fouet.

« Figure toi Tonio, que notre Bella à fait des folies ce soir ! » Le sourire d'Alice s'étendit à la fin de sa phrase, sans quitter son verre de vin.

Je m'approchais à pas mesurés, posait mon sac, mon manteau sur le dossier d'une des chaises et souriais à mon tour.

« Dios mios! Alors, raconte! » _Alice, je te déteste._ Comprenant qu'une fois de plus elle avait lu dans mon esprit, elle prit la parole à ma place. Je m'asseyais et me servit un verre à mon tour.

Je portais le doux nectar à mes lèvres, savourant la liqueur sucrée me transporter.

« Eh oui on est sortit hier soir, et _Mademoiselle_ ici présente est rentrée à la maison avec un homme. »

Tonio rit sous cape.

« Bella ? Avec un homme ? Tu me fais marcher ? »

« Non ! Et d'après les messages plus qu'affolés qu'elle m'a laissée ce matin, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas passés le reste de la soirée à parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Tonio, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe ayant compris son sous entendu plus que flagrant, retinrent leurs rires mais pas leurs sourires.

« D'ailleurs, merci pour cette super soirée Alice, tellement bien que je ne m'en rappelle plus ! » Répliquais-je sarcastiquement.

Elle bu une gorgée de sorte à finir son verre, et me répondit.

« C'était le but ma belle ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on obtient son diplôme ! Pour une fois tu t'es amusée comme une jeune femme de 22 ans devrait le faire et non comme celle de 35, responsable, mariée avec deux enfants. »

_Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec les enfants et le mariage depuis ce matin ?_

« Elle a raison la petite Bella ! Tu es jeune, cultivée, intelligente ! Alors amuse toi ! »

« J'aurais tout le temps plus tard ! Là, pour l'instant, je dois encore trouver un emploi et songer sérieusement à changer d'appart ! Le mien tombe en ruine. »

« Tu n'en avais pas des entretiens justement ce matin ? »

_Merde, Alice et sa mémoire à toute épreuve._

« Sujet sensible » Terminais-je.

Comme ils me connaissaient bien, ils n'insistèrent pas.

Sujet sensible voulait en réalité dire : _Oui_ mes parents vont divorcer et oui je dois suivre ma mère. Il pouvait aussi signifier : _Oui _j'ai eu ma bourse d'étude et ma mère m'a menaça de me renier si je la laissais seule.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait plutôt dire : Oui, mes entretiens ont été un enfer, enfin du moins ceux que j'ai pu passer.

« Et c'est ainsi que le jeu peut commencer ! » Alice se leva, posa nos deux verres sur la table et m'attira dans l'endroit le plus secret de l'établissement : le vestiaire.

Elle empoigna au hasard deux tabliers qu'elle nous partagea. Son sourire ne la quittait pas.

« Alors moi c'est Carole, jeune mannequin polonaise. Je suis ici depuis deux mois et Tonio m'a gentiment recueilli et embauchée pour m'aider à faire vivre mes parents restés au pays ! »

Je riais de bon cœur. Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour me remonter le moral.

« Moi c'est Maria ! Cousine de Tonio, mon petit ami travaille en Inde et nous allons nous marier dans six semaines mais je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis deux semaines je m'inquiète ! »

Je passais le tablier à l'effigie du restaurant autour de mes hanches, attachais mes cheveux et me repoudrais le nez.

Alice attendait paisiblement derrière moi.

Quand Tonio avait ouvert son _bébé_ pour la première fois, nous avions tellement rit avec Alice car n'ayant pas confiance en son personnel, il nous avait fait venir pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Nous avions tellement rit en salle, avec les cuisiniers, les serveurs que lorsque chacune de nous n'allait pas bien ou vivait un moment important dans sa vie, on se retrouvait ici, ou tout avait commencé, et on s'inventait des vies toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Tantôt princesse expatrié ou chanteuse inconnue, pendant quelques heures, nous vivions d'autres choses et partagions avec les clients des aventures aussi extraordinaires qu'improbables.

« Prête ? »

« Toujours » lui répondis-je.

Nous sortîmes par la porte de gauche et entrèrent dans la cage aux fauves.

Le petit restaurant avait un style qui lui était propre. La salle principale était d'environ 70 mètres carrés, découpés symétriquement aux quatre coins de canapé banquette des années 50 autour de quatre tables.

Au centre se dressaient les tables principales de deux, trois ou encore quatre personnes, décorées de nappes de couleurs variées, d'une bougie ou deux au entre, de verres en cristal ainsi que de la vaisselle italienne ramenée avec lui lors de son pèlerinage _des cinq ans loin de la maison._

Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux, d'itinéraires de voyages à faire pour plus tard, de photos de certains clients habitués, de moi, d'Alice, de nos familles, de monuments visités ensemble ou séparément.

Lorsqu'un critique pour un magazine était venu déjeuner, il avait déclaré à Tonio que ce qui ferait la renommée de son restaurant serait sans aucun doute la qualité des plats mais aussi le coté _cocon_ qui émanait et l'ambiance familiale, de sécurité qui se dégageait de son mode de vie.

Au bout de la salle, se tenait le bar. Fier édifice de bois de chêne juste devant une immense fresque de la fontaine de Trévis.

A sa gauche, les salles d'eau.

Puis, un petit corridor, presque dissimulé, menant à un escalier en colimaçon.

En haut, une autre salle. Des tables rondes, des nappes blanches notre terrain de jeu.

Nous passâmes à travers les tables, saluant Marine et Claire, serveuses et amies depuis deux ans maintenant.

Nous primes le corridor, le petit escalier en colimaçon et entrèrent dans la salle.

_Que le jeu commence._

_Edward POV_

« Messieurs Dames, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais _qui_ dois-je conduire ? » _Quoi ? Ah oui, le chauffeur !_

Une jeune femme, la vingtaine, visiblement fatiguée et trempée se tentait assise à mes côtés. Son visage, fin, inspirait la douceur.

Quittant ma contemplation, je retournais mon regard vers le chauffeur qui nous affirma qu'un avait tout notre temps. _Tu m'étonnes._

Quelques secondes passèrent où je pus la sentir m'observer. Instinctivement, je souris.

« Mademoiselle ? » Commençais-je. Elle ne répondit pas.

« Mademoiselle, excusez moi pour mon intrusion si impromptue. Je…. »

Je stoppais mes paroles. Elle semblait si transportée. Ses yeux pétillaient de leurs marrons caramel. Sa bouche s'écarta simplement, avec une sensualité évidente. Ses cheveux trempées, s'égouttaient tranquillement sur ses épaules la faisant apparaître sirène tentatrice qui chante pour nous emprisonner, pauvres fous de croire que nous pourrions avoir le pouvoir où la force de résister.

Par ailleurs, je dus bien reconnaître qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas du moins. Cela eu le don de m'agacer ostensiblement.

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? » Répétais-je avec plus de vivacité.

« Veuillez m'excusez » Finit elle par dire.

_Oh non, pas des excuses, pas des « oh Monsieur Cullen, je ne vous avais pas vu, je sors, pardon, pardon ». Pas elle !_

Avec une froideur volontaire, désireux d'en finir, je l'attaquais.

« Je vous faisais seulement remarquer que si vous vouliez bien descendre de _mon_ taxi je serais enfin apte à me rendre à mon rendez-vous ».

La réaction de soumission presque forcée que j'attendais ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, la petite chose répliqua.

« _Votre_ taxi ? Bien m'en excuse mais je ne pense pas vous voir de sitôt agiter son titre de propriété. De plus, je tiens à vous signaler que j'y étais bien avant vous. Il serait donc tout naturel que vous reconnaissiez votre intrusion plus que fortuite et que vous descendiez de ce taxi ».

_Ouah !_

Amusé, je plaçais mes bras croisés sur mon torse. Ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps, je fus interrompu par mon téléphone que je fis taire Tanya. Mon stress dut lui sauter aux yeux car elle semblait en avoir à dire. Je stoppais cours à la plaidoirie.

« Ecoutez Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le temps de débattre avec vous, bien que je suis sur que j'aurais finis par vous convaincre. Je vous pris bien de vouloir m'excusez. Vous avez raison, vous êtes une femme et il est de mon rôle de m'incliner. Je vous le laisse. » _Voilà._

Je m'apprêtais à sortit, quand, pour la deuxième fois, elle me surprit elle referma la porte d'un coup sec, abrupte.

« Comment ça _vous êtes une femme_ ? Qu'est ce que _ma condition_ vient faire dans le fait que vous avez pénétré dans ce taxi alors que je m'y trouvais ? » Sa voix partait dans les aigues, signe de son énervement.

_Belle et caractérielle. Tout ce que j'aime._

N'osant pas lui expliquer mon désir de lui laisser ce misérable taxi car elle semblait en avoir plus besoin que moi et la fait qu'elle y était avant de peur de m'en prendre une, je ne dis plus rien.

J'essayais pourtant de la calmer. Le chauffeur semblait lui aussi craindre le pire.

« Vous m'avez mal compris, bien sur que cela ne change rien, je dis juste qu'en tant que femme… »

Elle me coupa instantanément.

« _Qu'en tant que femme ?_ Sachez Monsieur que des personnes sont mortes pour défendre les idées que vous semblez bafouer d'un revers de main dans un pauvre taxi sur la 10ème avenue. »

Elle m'énervait m'agaçait et en ce moment je mourrais d'envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Encore une fois, elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Bien sur, vous croyez qu'en me laissant cette voiture, vous passerez pour le bon samaritain qui ne laisse pas une pauvre femme dehors, sous la pluie, sans moyen de se rendre chez elle ou l'attende ses trois enfants et son misérable petit mari malade ? N'est ce pas tragique comme fin ? »

_Oh non, je n'espère pas que tu sois déjà mariée avec des enfants, bien au contraire. _

_Mais qu'est e que je raconte._

_Edward, ressaisis toi c'est une chieuse de première qui te fait tout un cinéma pour un taxi._

Elle continuait son monologue n'osant toujours intervenir.

« Je suis bien triste de vous décevoir, croyez le ou non. Je vais pourtant faire preuve de bonté d'âme et vous laissez aller à votre rendez-vous. Millie, Jeanne et Cloé m'attendent pour aller récolter des fonds pour leur école et Jacques est coincé au lit. Le pauvre. Vais devoir vendre mes cheveux ce mois ci pour payer les traites de la maison ? »

Son front se plissa quelques secondes ses joues étaient désormais plus colorées qu'à leur habitude, _je suppose_. Ses cheveux avaient commencés à frisés. Son nez retroussé s'agita.

Sa porte s'ouvrit sans préliminaires et un vent froid me traversa. Elle revint pourtant et passa sa tête pour me être à ma hauteur.

« Sur ce, Monsieur, je vous souhaite une agréable journée. Aurevoir Jo ! » Elle referma la porte dans ménagement.

Je me retrouvais seul avec l'unique témoin de la scène, le nommé Jo _Pourquoi pas ?_

Mon téléphone vibra une seconde fois. Toujours la même personne, toujours les mêmes problèmes.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je donnais l'adresse du restaurant à _Jo_ et nous nous mîmes en chemin.

Je descendis du taxi, après avoir payé généreusement _Jo_ et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Jasper n'avait pas menti, déjà plusieurs personnes attendaient leurs tables au bar, et d'autres rallaient auprès du maître d'hôtel.

Quand j'arrivais devant lui, j'avais déjà passé vingt minutes debout, entouré de gringalets incontrôlables.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Sam. Bienvenu _Chez Tonio_. Que puis-je pour vous ? » cet homme d'environ ma taille, plus bronzé que moi, visiblement étranger me fit très bonne impression.

« J'ai une réservation au nom de Cullen ou Whitlock pour deux. » Enonçais-je.

Sam me gratifie d'un regard entendu et parcourut sa liste. Lorsqu'il leva son visage à nouveau, il fit signe à une jeune femme de venir.

« Claire, emmène Monsieur Cullen dans la salle du haut, table 456. »

La prénommée Claire me sourit et acquiesça.

Je la suivais jusqu'à un escalier plus que dangereux et nous pénétrâmes dans une salle bien différente que celle que j'avais pu observer.

Plus sobre, décorée avec finesse, des dessins aux fusains ornaient les murs, de belles nappes, bougies, porcelaine. Tout était très sobre mais sophistiqué.

Claire m'installa à ma table, au centre de la nouvelle pièce, Jasper n'étant pas encore arrivé. Elle me proposa un apéritif, que je déclinais, préférant attendre mon ami. Elle m'indiqua qu'une serveuse devrait bientôt venir une fois que je serais prêt.

Posant ma serviette sur mes genoux, je relevais la tête lorsque la porte par laquelle je venais d'arriver grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant.


End file.
